The invention relates to an electronic device with a heat dissipation module, and in particular, to an electronic device with a heat dissipation module for light-emitting diodes.
The typical backlight source of a conventional liquid crystal display is a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL). Although the cold cathode fluorescent lamps are excellent for linear light-emitting and uniform light sources, they suffer from redundant power consumption and damage environment. Compared with cold cathode fluorescent lamps, a light-emitting diode uses a point light source, has low power-consumption, long life-span, miniaturization, and environmental protection. Light-emitting diodes are gradually replacing cold cathode fluorescent lamps. Thus, light-emitting diodes are often employed in the liquid crystal displays of mobile phones, camera, and notebook computers.
High luminance of the light-emitting diodes, however, generates excessive heat. Thus, heat dissipation for light-emitting diodes is problematic in electronic devices. Heat dissipation modules are typically only designed for central processing units and chipsets, not light-emitting diodes.